


Imperfection

by princess_yosuke



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Vague pairing but its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_yosuke/pseuds/princess_yosuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji Seta may have seemed like the perfect guy, but being his partner allowed Yosuke to see a more flawed side...such as his obsession with anything remotely feline, his insistence on everyone wearing weird costumes in the TV world, and his inability to say no to anyone.</p><p>But there's one more thing about Souji that even Yosuke doesn't know, and he's going to find out very soon!<br/>(Written for 1000 Follower Request Giveaway on Tumblr!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfection

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly thought i'd have this one up later, since I came down with a cold and what not. But I am better now and here is the new fic! This one was sent in by Kaylria, who wanted a fic of Souji babysitting Nanako and her friends and taking them shopping for toys.  
> Not much else to say here, I think the fic speaks for itself! See you guys soon with request number 5!

Yosuke adored his partner.

In a strictly platonic sense of course. There was no denying the guy was good-looking, and had a great laugh, and a sweet smile, and really gorgeous eyes that seemed to sparkle every time he…okay this was getting off topic.

The point was, that Souji may have been the greatest guy he’d ever met. It was rare these days to find someone who was genuinely a nice person with no ulterior motive behind it, but that was Souji Seta in a nutshell; a dependable, kind, thoughtful young man who put others before himself and expected little in return.

However being the best friend of Inaba’s Ultimate Big Bro came with some perks, one of these being that Yosuke got to see the more ‘imperfect’ side of the great Souji Seta. That certainly wasn’t a bad thing, it helped remind Yosuke that his partner was in fact human, and not some overpowered demigod or superhero who came straight out of an anime—Persona powers aside.

Souji’s imperfections ranged from charming, like his weird obsession with cats and his personal quest to befriend every stray in Inaba. To slightly more concerning, such as his ability to stomach anything that looked remotely edible, and some stuff that definitely wasn’t, or his insistence that the team wear whatever wacky costume set he’d found in Okina during their training in the TV world.

But there was one more thing about Souji, one big glaring flaw that stood out amongst the others. A trait that became incredibly obvious once you got to know the guy like Yosuke had. It was something that made Yosuke incredibly worried for Souji, no doubt it would one day lead to a whole mess of trouble for him. Yosuke was all too certain of that.

For you see, Souji Seta was a giant pushover.

He sighed as he watched his friend get dragged into Junes by a group of primary schoolers. Yep, Souji was a big pushover and just couldn’t say no. It was the reason why the guy had joined three clubs at school, or why he went into the TV world to find strange objects people had requested, or why he did anything with Ai Ebihara. And it was why he was looking after a bunch of kids after cancelling on the group’s plan to head into the TV world that day. At first, it had been just Nanako he was looking after, Dojima left her in his nephew’s care when he was called into work for one reason or another. Souji, being Souji agreed to look after his beloved cousin and keep her entertained for the day. What Dojima had failed to inform him however, was that Nanako was also going to have a bunch of her friends over that day too.

It didn’t look like Souji was at all upset by the idea, in fact he looked rather happy as he was pulled around by the kids, giving them kind smiles and patient nods when they excitedly talked about where they should go first. Yosuke had to give him credit, the guy had always been good with handling children, which was why the group had jokingly bestowed the title of Ultimate Big Bro on him.

Nanako, who had been happily holding onto her cousin’s hand as the group walked by, caught Yosuke’s eye. An adorably huge grin stretched across her face and she tugged on Souji’s arm. “Look Big Bro!” she exclaimed, “Yosuke’s working here today!”

Souji looked up at where Nanako was pointing. Maybe it was Yosuke imagination, but he looked really happy to see him behind his usual small yet friendly smile.

“So he is,” he replied, ushering the group over to his Partner. The kids stared up at Yosuke, eyes filled with curiosity, it felt a little daunting.

“Hey Nanako-chan!” he greeted, playfully ruffling the hair of young girl. Nanako had always been the exception to Yosuke’s awkwardness around kids. Maybe it was because she was very mature and headstrong for her age, or that he’d grown use to her company after spending so much time with Souji over at her house, or maybe it was because she was just so gosh darn adorable. “Are these your friends?”

Nanako nodded excitedly, “Yup!”

“Well I welcome you all to Junes!” Yosuke said, giving an exaggerated bow to the kids. “My name’s Yosuke Hanamura and I’m this guy’s partner.”

“Partner?” one of the kids piped up, his eyes wide with awe. “Like superheroes!?”

The kid was closer to the truth than he realized, from behind the group Souji laughed. “Something like that.”

“So Partner,” Yosuke said, winking playfully at his friend. “You guys need help with anything?”

“Well according to these guys, there’s a toy sale on today,” Souji explained. “You have the inside scoop on that?”

“There is!” Yosuke replied, it’d been the reason why the place was so busy today. Fortunately Yosuke hadn’t been put in charge of working in the toy department, Teddie had been all too enthusiastic to take that job. At least the bear would provide heaps of entertainment for all the kids that would be filling up the place. “You guys wanna go check it out?”

“Yeah!!!”

The kids raced off towards the toy section, Souji following behind calmly reminding them to not run. Yosuke looked at his watch, he still had an hour left of his break, it wouldn’t hurt to spend it with Souji. Besides with any luck, Teddie would be more than happy to play with the kids, he adored Nanako just as much as the rest of them did.

Plus it didn’t hurt to have Souji all to himself for a little bit, platonically speaking of course!

\---

“You know Partner. When I said I’d take you guys over to the toy department, I didn’t think the one who would be the most excited about it would be you.”

Souji ignored his friend’s complaints, inspecting the soft toy in his hand. As expected, Teddie had been overjoyed to see Nanako, and the primary schoolers seemed more entertained with the bear’s antics than with any of the toys on sale. Souji on the other hand, was completely engrossed with the plushie section. Yosuke had to hand it to the guy, he always found new ways to surprise him with his peculiar oddness.

“This one is really cute…”

“Dude, that toy’s for babies.”

“It’s a cat Yosuke,” Souji stated simply, raising the soft toy so his friend could see it better. Of course it was a toy cat, it would have been shocking if it wasn’t a toy cat.

Yosuke crossed his arms, fixing his partner and unimpressed look, “Don’t you have like an army of real ones hiding around Inaba?”

“But I can’t sleep with any of them,” Souji said, pouting rather childishly. “Dojima won’t let me.”

“What a shocker that he won’t let you take in feral and possibly diseased cats…”

“Yosuke, please don’t insult my precious babies in front of me,” Souji jested, turning his attention back towards the toy-filled shelf. After a second he gasped, pulling out five more cats, each looked the exact same except for their color and pattern. “Oh these are cute too!”

“Seriously!?” Yosuke complained. “Are you going to buy every cat plushie in this store?”

Souji simply shrugged, “I have enough money too.”

He had a point there, they got bucket loads of cash from all the shadows they defeated—how shadows acquired Japanese yen was something Yosuke didn’t want to question. Most of the cash went to weapons, armor and items that would prove useful in the TV world. But that still left them with heaps to spend on other things, and it seemed in Souji’s case that included children’s toys…

“Well you better make your decision fast,” Yosuke said, throwing a glance back in the direction of where a burst of cheerful laughter came from, obviously the kids were still having plenty of fun. “You don’t want Teddie to catch you looking at them.”

“Think he’ll be jealous?”

“Oh I know he’ll be jealous!” Yosuke chuckled, “Dude’s been glaring at Sir Hop since he first started rooming with me.”

That got Souji’s attention, turning his gaze away from the shelves for a moment to give Yosuke an amused, and highly intrigued look. “Sir Hop?”

Yosuke bit down on his tongue, instantly regretting blurting out that comment. Once again his mouth had spoken before his brain had caught up, good one Yosuke. “Forget I mentioned anything!”

But of course Souji wasn’t going to let this drop, “Oh no, you got me invested in this now! So who the heck is Sir Hop?”

“M-My toy frog…” Yosuke replied reluctantly, he could feel his face heating up from the embarrassment. “I’ve had it ever since I was a kid.”

“That is the cutest thing I’ve ever heard!”

“Shut up!” Yosuke snapped, he was sure he was as bright as a tomato by now. “Like you’re one to talk!”

“True,” Souji muttered, he looked down at the bundle in his arms. How it wasn’t overflowing and spilling onto the ground was anyone’s guess. “So you think ten of these is pushing it?”

“More than one is pushing it!”

“Hmmm…”

“Don’t ignore me!”

“Mister?” Another voice called out, Yosuke looked behind him, it was the same boy from earlier who’d asked Yosuke if he and Souji were superheroes. “I’m getting hungry!”

With amazing dexterity, Souji managed to grab his phone while still holding onto the pile of toys in his hands. “I guess it is getting close to lunch time. Go get the others and we’ll head off.”

With a small nod the boy ran off, disappearing into the next aisle.  Yosuke looked at his own watch, it was about time he should be getting back to work. Chances are with Teddie being so preoccupied with the kids, he’d need to help pick up the slack around here. Besides the bear deserved a bit of a break too.

His thoughts were interrupted when Souji dumped the pile of soft toys into his hands, Yosuke had to react quickly so none of them fell, throwing his partner a glare. Souji ignored it. “Think I can leave these all with you?” he asked.

Yosuke raised an eyebrow, “You’re not gonna buy them?”

“Of course I am!” Souji said in aghast, as if Yosuke had suggested something outrageous, like burning all the cat dolls in a fire. “But I can’t lug them around with me all day. My arms would get tired.”

“Then why buy so many in the first place?” Yosuke muttered under his breath.

“Huh?”

“Nothing,” Yosuke waved off Souji’s confusion, he’d have plenty of time to mull over his partner’s weird logic later. “Enjoy your lunch! I’ll catch you later alright!?”

If Souji was going to say anything else, he was interrupted by the calling of Nanako and the others before he could. “Well I better head off,” He stated, ruffling up Yosuke’s hair as he walked by. Despite his noise of protest, Yosuke enjoyed the contact…the friendly friendship contact of course… “Make sure Teddie doesn’t find my cats!”

Yosuke watched Souji walk off, adjusting the soft toys in his arms. Looks like Souji wasn’t the only one on babysitting duty today he thought. Maybe he could stash the toys in the staff room until the end of the day, he could always make up some excuse that he was putting them on hold for a paying customer. Well actually that was technically true he guessed, only the customer wasn’t exactly who anyone would expect if they hadn’t spent more than a day with him.

Yosuke couldn’t help but smile at the thought of his partner. To everyone else Souji Seta seemed like the perfect boy; smart, cool, and dependable. But underneath all of that he was just as human as the rest of them, from his weird obsession with felines to his inability to say no to anyone, his little cousin in particular.

But there was one more layer to Souji, something that stood out even more than him being a pushover. Something that many of the kids at school couldn’t possibly imagine the great Souji Seta being. But Yosuke got to see it, he got to see it very often. And in a way, Yosuke couldn’t help but find it more endearing that any of Souji’s other traits.

Souji Seta was a lot of things, and being a huge dork was one of them.


End file.
